Kyle Sanderson
Kyle Sanderson was a fisherman of District 4 & a notable Wave Watcher who saved the district from the Knights of Storm. During the battle, his girlfriend, Annie Seacrest, was slaughtered in the aftermath, leaving Kyle mentally disoriented for a period afterwards. Kyle moved out of District 4 & into the Capitol. After hearing of the Great Flooding, greatly aware that the armed forces were going to try to recruit him, Kyle packed his bags & moved to Apple City. However, John Lemon, who inherited the position of general after the District 7 massacre, tracked him down & insisted him returning, to which Kyle did so, reluctantly. Kyle was then killed in the border skirmish on the Strait of District 3. Bio Early Years Naval attack Capitol life To escape his past, Sanderson moved out of District 4 to the Capitol. It is unknown of his life there. Apple City In 30Y, after hearing of the Great Flooding, Sanderson, ultimately knowing that the public outcry would raise flags for war, packed his bags to move to Apple City. As the war began to rage, the Knights attacked Apple City, which left Sanderson to buy a war trident to defend himself from any Knights that were to show up at his door. Return to District 4 Meanwhile, during World War II, districts were attacked, such as those of Districts 3 & 6-12. At one point, the Wildwoodians attempted to retake District 7, but were driven back by the onslaught caused by the Knights, who dropped bombs & mined the streets after being easily outnumbered. This massacre killed the generals, strategists & President Harold Jackson. Before the president died, he appointed Vice President Eric Wildson the new President & John Lemon was promoted from private to general & strategist. Lemon promoted his friend, Edward Simpson, to sergeant at arms. During the Valley Forge encampment in District 4, Lemon learned of Sanderson's skills & began to track down the missing soldier. On the trail, Lemon headed to Sanderson's old District 4 residence & traced it back to a Capitol apartment, which the landlord reported that Sanderson had moved out at the brief period before the war's declaration. Lemon found that the border guards reported finding Sanderson leaving to the Big Apple. Heading to the city, Lemon then began a search for Sanderson, using his picture, eventually finding his residence. Sanderson, expecting the visit, nearly attacked Lemon with a war trident upon answering the door, which was a precaution he had begun. Sanderson reluctantly rejoined the army & returned to District 4. Upon arrival, Sanderson was shocked to find how rapidly the districts had changed, seeing the Strait of District 3 for the first time & finding the districts littered with corpses, land mines & other dangerous weapons. Death Sanderson was killed in a border skirmish on the Strait of District 3 when the Knights attempted to penetrate the camps & enter the Capitol after the bridges were demolished. Kyle Sanderson was speared by one of his own tridents by a Knight, who was shot by Lemon. Lemon retrieved the tridents & returned to District 4, to assure that the tridents would not fall into the hands of the Knights. Category:District 4 Category:Wildwood Category:World War II Category:Big Apple Category:Capitol